Love's Enduring Promise
by juicygirl16
Summary: A true love story written in Bella and Edwards world full of hate, trials, moving, and most importantly love. R
1. Love's Enduring Promise Summary and Prol

Hey guys is juicygirl16 and I know that u r tired of these promises of updating and stuff...but this one I really will update...its a true story in fanfic form and all of it has hapopened 2 me...i just thought it would b great to put my story to fanfic stories!

* * *

Bella and Edward have known each other since they were 2

Bella and Edward have known each other since they were 2. They have hated each other for the longest time until finally they go their separate new high schools. Only to their luck they find out that they are in the same school in the same class.

But once they warm up to each other they realize their true self and get past the hate…they find the true love they have always had for each other...but what if they were in separate situations.

I mean its kind of complicated if the girl already has a boyfriend and the guy is too shy to tell her true feelings for her.

In the end…will they get past their complicated lives and find true love and happiness waiting in each others arms…or will the obstacles others have put before them be to great to overcome.

Find out in the new series: Loves Enduring Promise

* * *

Review it if u like it cus i really think this would b a good story

juicygirl16


	2. Chapter 1: Love is a Battlefield

**Hey guys,**

**Here is my new story: Loves Enduring Promise...It has a lot to relate to my true life so I hope you like it!**

* * *

HURT

Hurry through the reasons of today

Understanding the pain will go away

Rest will surely never come that next day

True love will never stay and will always go away

* * *

Chapter 1

Love is a Battlefield

Trusting someone with you heart is dangerous business. It can either leave to eternal happiness or a sentence to a life time of heartache and pain. There are not many people who have truly faced this decision and believe you me it is that hardest decision one can make in their life. Many have said they have experienced, but after a hour of crying, they move on with their life and act like that "decision" was just a simple mistake. A simple flaw that they will correct next time in the other relationship. Those people are truly hypocrites for they have no idea what true love means.

Love, by definition, is a profound, passionate affection for one another. Most authors use this word is many different ways such as a love for a family or the love between two characters. They perfectly portray that no matter what conflict or what obstacles they have to face, they will conquer all because of what they have for each other. Men and women only dream about having that kind of opportunity for affections but only few truly experience a perfect joy and happiness that is waiting in the others arm.

I have experiences that kind of love. I regret every moment that I lost it and I know now that I will never receive that kind of complete happiness ever again. It is those sad days that I remember back to when we shared our first kiss, how sweet and innocent it was. I recall all the laughed we shared together and the moments wear tears of depression turned into tears of joy.

If you have never heard or understood the expression "Love is a Battlefield", than you must really have been under a rock for quite a while. It perfectly explains the hits and misses of those who have tried and failed at love but who have gotten off their feet and tried the dangerous game again. However, most don't know the alternative meaning of that fatal quote. Some, like me, have gone out to the sacred war ground and have fought a very good fight. At first, most of us saw victory closing in on us, like it was inches away from our grasp. Little of these warriors has actually reached the final mark and has found that special prize in the end. The others, well to put it plainly, they were shot on the last bullet and were left to bleed with no one even attempting to mend back the badly wounded organ.

What organ you ask that has been left shattered, why its what we all have been discussing about…..the refusal of the open invitation. It is the greatest gift one can give to another, and yet some how many who refuse do not understand the effect of their decision. It can lead to many sobbing nights of extreme remorse and pain. Many days of agony will go by where they know they will see that loved one day in and day out and it will hurt like someone has stabbed you a million times in the heart.

The worst kind of pain however is the knowledge that the other still loves you and has tried to accept you gift but is not ready to receive the responsibility that the heart holds. The pain is a hundredfold worse because if your love is pure, you must be willing to wait and have a patient and loving heart that is uncertain of what is to come. Many crumble at this task and often do what the other hypocrites attempt and that is move along and forget that "love" that they had.

Those who wait, however, have the greatest reward because if that love is true, their wait will be all worth it…

Oh, you wonder who I am, well lets just say I have been in this situation millions of times but I have only truly experienced that "fairy tale love" once. Believe me, it is the most fantastic feeling in the world. You feel like you can do anything you set your mind to and that nothing will ever go wrong as long as you are with the one you love. However, my story did not end like authors depicts. This type of story will probably be found in the discount stores or the trash bins of some teacher's summer reading list that wasn't worthy for children to be inspired by.

However, if someone is reading this…..I would like to prepare you with this semi- short explanation of what love for anyone is truly like. Especially if you are a teenage girl who seems lost in this place called earth. This story is dedicated to the thousands upon thousands of teens who are condemned and put down because of the humiliation they face when they say they are truly in love. Those people are hypocrites and cowards because they know deep down inside that they crave for that kind of feeling for themselves.

Anyway, back to the moral, I write this as a personal relief for myself. I have always been convinced to write but I have never had a reasonable story to put down on paper. For once, however, my life experience in this matter has condemned me to write this down to the best of my ability for every time I bring back the memories, tears start to swell into my eyes and I feel like there is no purpose in writing this stupid tale. Every time though I dwell upon the countless girls who need to know that they are not the only one who have succumb to the drastic state that I have been in, I know that I must carry on.

So in short this is my true life story, no exaggerations, not one ounce of fiction, just the history of a seeming perfect relationship where someone offered their most precious gift and had it rejected. You may find it awful tragic or you may find it as a beautiful oasis of hope. To tell you the truth I really don't care. All I know is that this is my story…nothing less….and nothing more….


End file.
